My Little Pony: The Lost Frontier
by Its Rainbow Dash
Summary: Sequel To Something Cheesy This Way Comes., Takes place a Year after the events' of the voids first encounter with the mane six., Twilight struggles to come to term's with the loss of a friend as a new darkness rises far from Equestria threatening all., Now before it is too late Twilight with the help of new friend's must unravel the dark past of Celestia to save their future.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I know I missed my planned date but I got sick and then this Prologue ended up being long and action filled.**_

_**That and I do have other fics' which I will prob have to see which ones I need to place on hiatus for a while., just a lot of stuff.**_

_**Ties that bind will be posted over the weekend I figured you would all enjoy the Sequel rather then the add on to part.1. up first so I focused more on this.**_

_**But here we are the opening for the Sequel to Something Cheesy This Way comes.**_

_**Sets up the first problems that happen in the first Arc of the story., Spike feeling used the CMC being rebellious etc.**_

_**The First Arc will span about ten chapters three arcs in this Sequel in all so be ready.**_

_**OC's will be introduced and have parts within the first Arc don't worry., just setting things up here.**_

_**This Sequel takes place just as a Year has almost passed since Part.1.**_

* * *

The knock on the door was gentle but firm as rustling could be heard from behind the old wooden frame. Slowly it creaked open as a dark gem green eye gazed out carefully.

" What are you doin' Spike? " AJ asked shaking her head softly before pushing the door wide open with her hoof using little to no effort.

" That's just it I'm doing everything! " Spike sighed the small purple dragon looked worn down bags were under his eyes as various smudges and filth covered his body.

" What?, I thought Twilight was holding her " Twilight Time" for the kids? " AJ sighed trotting inside the room looking about as the front room was a mess. filth and books littered the floor everywhere.

" Phst., kids AJ they heck I'm not a kid anymore! " Spike snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest glaring forward.

" Spike I didn't mean it like..." AJ began to speak only to notice the place was trashed but empty.

" Where's Applebloom? " She suddenly asked in a worried state as Spike rolled his eyes slowly picking up the room in a lackluster fashion.

" Oh them?, well Twilight won't come out of her upper study so she placed me in charge I spend all day cooking snacks and making a study plan and for what! " Spike glared as he threw down the items in his arms to the ground stomping towards the door.

" For your sister and her friends' to just come in here eat all the snack's and play around treating me like I'm just a butler then rushing out! " Spike grumbled as he walked to the door AJ giving him a worried look.

" Spike..." AJ sighed aloud softly as the small dragon gave her a slight sympathetic gaze.

" They said something about going to _" The Rocky Road."_ I'm out of here I need some air." Spike sighed walking out of the study as AJ knew she had to talk to Twilight but more importantly get to her sister first.

* * *

" Wow that's a big hill. " Dinky Doo spoke aloud in a small but quirky voice as her eyes slowly gazed down the twists and turns of the track leading down a large mountain composed of various hazards.

" Yep!, one of the largest Mountains in Equestria _" The Rocky Road "_ is not for beginners., it has break neck turns and swirling roads and don't even get me started on Boulder Slide Gully. " Scootaloo spoke in an excited tone as she clapped her hooves together the other ponies just nodding along.

" Count me out. " Diamond Tiara yawned aloud as she leaned up against her brand new scooter her Pale violet bangs showering over her eyes softly.

" What scared? " Scootaloo smirked towards her rival who merely just scoffed at her in a whatever fashion.

" I mean really big..." Dinky chimed in from the background as she kicked a small pebble off the ridge and watched it fall eyes filled with a sense of awe.

" No I'm never scared you Blank-Flank it's just I've raced down this dumb hill all day long earlier today and to do it again would just bore me. " Tiara yawned aloud in her smug fashion as the other ponies just giggled along.

" Hmmm well none of you have to race down this bad boy if you don't wish to or if you are just too " Bored. " " Scootaloo smirked in a coy fashion causing Tiara to glare to her feeling very miffed.

" I don't even think my rock hit the bottom yet guys' wow that's just scary. " Dinky squeaked aloud in the background again as everypony got ready for the race.

" Phst I don't have to explain myself again c'mon Silver Spoon let's go! " Tiara clicked her hooves on the ground softly as her friend just sighed aloud.

" But I wanted..." She began to speak but was cut off by the icy cold glare of Tiara who had the look of pure poutiness on her face.

" Ok. " Was all Silver Spoon could reply in a bitter-sweet voice the shimmer in her eyes dying down a bit.

" I could take this mountain with my eyes closed thanks to my newest upgrades. " Button Mash chuckled in his cocky tone pointing to his scooter that had wings taped to the side as Applebloom just trotted to her scooter in silence with a stride of confidence.

" What about you Dinky? " Sweetie Belle asked Dinky who still had her mind on other things as her wide bright gaze slowly looked up to her a little uneasy.

" Well I was thinking of er, cheering from the sidelines this time. " Dinky smiled as a soft half-hearted giggle escaped her lips slowly.

Sweetie Belle just nodded along to her a smirk across her lips as she didn't blame her for being a little scared this mountain was for experts only., and even as she looked over the first dip into the wild track below she was uneasy about her friends racing also.

But one look on Scootaloos' smiling face she knew she would never back down from this track so she decided to just keep her worries to herself., besides it was great to have her out and about again rather than spending all her time moping inside her house.

As the other's got in place for the race Sweetie Belle slowly jumped on her scooter rolling towards the starting line as Applebloom, Scootaloo and Button Mash took their places all beside her in one straight line.

" See you at the bottom losers! " Scootaloo giggled in an excited fashion as she clutched the handle bars of her scooter tightly.

" You're mine! " Button Mash yelled out towards Sweetie Belle as he pointed a hoof to her way only to have Sweetie gaze to him pointing at herself.

" Hmmm did you just say I was yours' ? " She spoke in a cute soft tone causing Button Mash to blush lightly and turn away quickly embarrassed., As the girls giggled aloud.

Scootaloos' sole attention suddenly turned to the race they waited as the old rusted light switch above the starting line beeped aloud switching from red to green., the race of a lifetime had just begun.

* * *

Right as the light switch changed colors all racer's sprung to life flying off the large dip of the starting line and flying down the track at top speeds.

Sweetie Belle was quick to close the lead as she smirked to herself zooming past Applebloom with ease and flying past Scootaloo.

Button Mash though kept on her tail as he leaned forward the scooter speeding up beside her as she turned her head to see his light brown eyes cast a glare in her direction.

There was no doubt about it he was mad about earlier and wasn't about to let her get away with it.

Sweetie Belle shrugged it off quickly clutching the handlebar as she gained speed and pushed forward towards a large curve in the road tilting her scooter back she kept the lead by turning in the inside of the track.

Button Mash decided to take the outside to keep more control his scooter smashing the side railing as he took the curve.

* * *

Scootaloo smirked as her kart flew off a nearby bump in the road catching quite a bit of air while Applebloom sped up to her side her sole focus on the road as both racers came up to a part of the road filled with potholes.

Both swerved side to side trying to miss as many holes as they could Applebloom deciding to slow down her momentum as she hugged the railing sparks flashing forward like lightning bolts.

Scootaloo just made cute jumbled noises as her scooter bounced along the holes missing very few if not any.

" Th...i..i..i..ssss...i...sss...aw...we...someeee ! " Scootaloo squealed aloud her scooter bouncing along towards the end of the stretch Applebloom gazing to her from the side merely sighing aloud.

* * *

Sweetie Belles' scooter skid on its' side as she tilted far back almost tearing off her wheels in an epic wipeout as she barely made a sharp pinhead turn on the road., eyes gazing about for a shortcut yet none where to be found on this wild track.

Looking ahead she could see a large stack of giant boulders piled up on the edge of a large hill facing the track just waiting to crush anyone who stood before them.

" Hey!...Sweets! " Button Mash chuckled aloud as he flew off a nearby ramp and landed right behind her as he balanced himself on the straight away.

Smirking he took out a makeshift slingshot he snuck in with pack of Snapper Fireworks tucked inside the sling.

" Snapper Blaster!" He yelled and opened fire at her as all she could do was swerve back and forth side to side as small Snappers landed around her popping loudly as he shot them from his slingshot.

" Oh c'mon of all the tracks to cheat on..." Sweetie Belle growled under her breath as she quickly dodged an incoming barrage barely missing them before she could hear the sound of silence.

She sighed aloud knowing he was out of ammo and at first surprised that the boulders didn't fall down the hill after them., but within a few seconds she could hear a rumbling that made her heart sink.

* * *

Scootaloo smirked as Applebloom smashed into the side of her scooter with a loud bang both racers had taken a secret path through a tunnel leading inside the mountain.

The path was very narrow so both kept ramming into one another trying to cripple their opponent.

Applebloom huffed aloud her red bow tilting over her eyes as she made a sharp turn right into Scootaloos' scooter catching her off guard as she felt her scooter scraping across the wall roughly pieces of the it flying off into the background.

Trying to keep her cool Scootaloo kept her scooter steady even as her damage climbed her light violet eyes lighting up as she could make out a fork in the track ahead.

With no time to lose she quickly turned right zooming down a path leading back outside the mountain as Applebloom was forced left deeper inside.

She could only sigh aloud in relief as she knew if it came to it she could perform her " Special" knowing she could use that later for her own gain.

Yet looking off to her side as she came up to a large stretch she saw something unexpected on the ridge above her.

Giant Boulders smashed down the track at extreme speeds smashing everything in their path leaving a trail of destruction behind them as both Sweetie Belle and Button Mash sped ahead of the boulders barely dodging a painful end.

" Sweetie Belle!...you're being chased by Giant Boulders! " Scootaloo yelled aloud as her friend just looked down to her in a " You Little Brat " fashion.

* * *

" No!...Really?! " She yelled aloud back to her friend who just giggled and sped off down the stretch of her track on the ridge below them while the ground rumbled from the quake of the giant boulders of death behind her.

" I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die..." Button Mash yelled aloud nervously as he kept up in speed directly at Sweetie Belles' side as both grinded a quick sharp curve bashing the railing right off its edge.

" We will never..." Sweetie Belle was cut off as a mid-sized rock smashed into their backsides causing them both to swerve and spin out of control twirling around and around as boulders bounced around them kincking them at the sides barely but painfully.

She could hear a loud scream from Button Mash as both regained their footing when their scooters clashed but now in the middle of a stampede of multi-ton rocks.

Both vehicles locked side by side together she had to come up with a plan quick or face how Button Mash would say a " Game Over ".

" We need to get out of this stampede if we are going to survive this! " She yelled as Button Mash looked to her worriedly.

" Can't you use magic to transport us to safety! " Button Mash yelped as he reached over to Sweetie Belles' horn grabbing it roughly and flailing it up and down wildly., only to have her push him off herself and slap him across his face with a loud pop.

" Mash get a hold of yourself..." She sighed as a large boulder was closing in on both within the next few seconds ready to flatten the filly and colt into pancakes., the ground rumbling louder and louder.

" We have to jump off the railing ! " She screamed as Button Mash looked at her in a dead serious tone.

" What!...no! " He yelled back.

" Yes! " She snapped.

" No! " Was the shrill reply she was given as she reached over grabbing his hoof and pulling him towards her before she then slung them both to the side of a closing gap between two rolling boulders' shutting fast just as they both smashed through the railing hard.

" YES! " Sweetie Belle screamed aloud in excitement as both Button Mash and her flew off into the cloud filled depths below their fate at that moment uncertain., Both of their screams filling the air around the mountain in large bellowing echoes.

* * *

**_A Few Minutes Earlier._**

Scootaloo rushed across the lower ridge before spotting a hidden tunnel behind a group of bushes smashing through them at top speeds she made her way deeper into the narrow tunnel.

Having to lower her head near the handlebars to keep her focus and make split second twists and turns.

After a few moments of close call's and break neck curves through the dark bleak tunnel she flew out of the darkness back into the main tunnel leading towards the halfway point of the mountain with a loud thud.

An excited smile forming across her lips sweetly as she had a feeling she might be in first in this race only to have her celebration cut short as Applebloom zoomed up behind her quickly.

" Don't you ever give up Applebloom?! " Scootaloo yelled back to her comrade and foe at the moment while she noticed from her side vision that Applebloom was gaining speed behind her in a too narrow tunnel.

" No I don't Scoots! " Applebloom smirked as she pushed ahead faster and faster ready to ram right through Scootaloo if need be to get ahead on the track.

With a small gasp Scootaloo could hear her friends scooter get closer the wheels ringing louder and louder preparing to smash as her mind raced for a way out of this situation.

Applebloom smiled to herself from behind her yet she couldn't have expected what happened next.

Scootaloo took a deep breath clutching her handlebars' roughly knowing she had to use her " Special" wings flapping frantically and wildly she closed her eyes.

Feeling herself and her scooter lifting off the ground she needed just enough room for Applebloom to push past her.

Concentrating hard Scootaloo knew she could do it she could feel herself flying high only to have a sudden tackle into her side as Applebloom rammed into her hard.

The tackle sending her own scooter flying off behind them exploding into pieces as Scootaloo was now being held by Applebloom while zooming ahead at top speeds.

Within seconds the fillies shot out of the tunnel and skid to a stop as scooter parts slowly rolled out behind them the explosion in the tunnel echoing around for miles.

With a smile both decided to just walk down the rest of the way while parked near the railing when suddenly they heard screaming.

Gazing up Scootaloo could make out Button Mash and Sweetie Belle falling towards her at a slant their scooters flinging behind them as the fillies just sighed aloud.

" Should've saved my special..." Was all Scootaloo could say before both ponies smacked into her and Applebloom knocking them past the railing and off the halfway point of the mountain., all four free-falling to the depths below.

Button Mash could only scream as they rushed past clouds and the force of the wind like a blur the twirling track flying past them.

A large explosion could be heard behind them as the joint Scooters smashed into the side of the mountain going up in a large bang and gust of parts.

Yet as Button Mash screamed Scootaloo could only squeal aloud in joy and excitement her mane flying back as she gazed down to the bottom of the mountain in the distance heart racing and eyes shining as bright as the sun.

" AWESOME!...THIS IS SOOO AWESOME! " Scootaloo screamed at the top of her lungs the adrenaline of the race totally taking over her.

* * *

Sweetie Belle looked on in horror and disbelief as they plunged down towards their end and here was her best friend just squealing away in excitement., her eyes filled with worry as the ground came closer and closer.

Applebloom watched Button Mash scream for his life a part of her knowing she should be doing the same but instead she decided she needed to keep her cool if they were going to survive this.

She gazed up at the explosion above when the scooters' collided and gasped at what she saw.

Her bike flew through the wreckage plummeting towards them as she knew she had only one chance at this as she grabbed Scootaloo hard by her hoof as she pulled her into herself Scootaloo quickly flew closer and grabbed onto her shoulders tightly.

Applebloom then reached out as the scooter began to fall closer and closer barely able to latch onto the handlebar with her spare hoof and strain as she pushed down on it suddenly sitting atop it.

Before they could fall to fast she reached her other hoof forward barely grabbing hold of Button Mash and Sweetie Belle who were hugging each other close.

With a strong-willed pull she slung them into the back of the scooter as they hugged onto Scootaloo from behind for dear life all four of them plummeting faster and faster to the bottom.

With quick thinking Applebloom pushed the scooter down roughly the wheels barely making contact with the side of the mountain.

She then quickly pulled up with everything she had straightening up the scooter as they began to ride down the side of the mountain at blinding speeds.

She didn't dare try to slam on the brakes out of fear of crashing the young ponies watched the world fly by in a blur of light the wheels of the bike burning hotter and hotter as a large black streak burned into the side of the mountain like a scar.

Applebloom gritted her teeth hooves aching as her body trembled trying to keep the scooter steady she could smell the tires burning when before she knew it they were riding on their rims sparking down the mountain like a shooting star.

Scootaloo yelled in excitement as Button Mash begged for mercy a small part of Sweetie Belle thinking this ride from the dark side would never end when suddenly the ground started to curve as they flew forward at top speed the scooter smashing back onto the track with a loud thud.

They skid and scrapped wildly down the track swerving as they started to lose control the scooter tilting as Applebloom gave it her all pulling up once more and straightening the scooter up perfectly.

The bike then started to slow down the wind around the ponies gently came to a halt as the flashing blurs of color came back into focus the scooter sparking very softly skid across the finish line barely before coming to a complete stop.

The wheels were destroyed gone from the bike the rims from both front and back had vanished as the four sat in silence on a scooter with only a smoking board on the ground in pure shock and awe.

Button Mash quivering let go of Sweetie Belle before simply falling over to his side hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Applebloom just sat there in silence heart racing and thumping loudly as if it were going to explode from her chest.

Sweetie Belle just gazed off into space never blinking her mane blown back wildly with pieces of debris tangled into it.

" WHOOO!...Let's do that again! " Scootaloo screamed with joy her mane completely wind-blown back like a mad mare as she shook Appleblooms shoulder side to side roughly.

Button Mash slowly climbed to his feet shivering from head to hoof eyes looking to Scootaloo as if she had lost it.

" WHOOO! " Scootaloo squealed and held out her small hoof to Applebloom as if she were going to back her up.

" You have problem's Scoots. " She spoke finally slowly getting off the bike legs wobbling slightly as if they were made of jelly.

" Whoo?...Oh c'mon that was totally awesome. " Was all Scootaloo could say as she crossed her hooves across her chest softly in a cute pout.

* * *

" How did you all beat us down here? " Tiara asked her scooter slowly gliding towards them with a look of curiosity.

" You don't want to know. " Applebloom sighed aloud pointing to the totaled bike off in the corner., Dinky riding with Silver Spoon came to a stop next to Tiara as they put their scooters in park.

" You have to admit though that race was perfect!, we should all make a date out of it to race down the expert tracks' at least once a week. " Scootaloo giggled with a smile on her face.

Yet before Anypony could even say a thing Button Mash pushed ahead of Applebloom smirking to Sweetie Belle the fear gone from his eyes filled with his brand of suave confidence he tries to carry around with himself.

" Count me in for that date. " He smirked looking towards Sweetie Belle who just rolled her eyes at him.

As everypony began to talk among themselves Scootaloo slowly walked off towards a lonely stump off in the corner as she sat atop it., her smile fading slightly as her good time high was coming to an end.

She could feel it coming her spirit was crashing., yet as her friends looked to her she flashed a happy smile.

Yet inside she knew she was broken.

Her mind suddenly snapped back to reality as AJ came galloping down the trail towards them.

she knew they were busted.

* * *

" You know the sun is shining outside now., you should go out enjoy the day instead of being cramped up in here." Rainbow Dash sighed sitting atop a chair hooves crossed watching Twilight trotting back and forth in her study frantically.

" I don't really care for fresh air now." Twilight spoke in a serious tone as she stopped by her pedestal flipping open an old dusty book eyes scanning the pages swiftly.

" Well at least go check on Spike., I hate to see you just..." Rainbow Dash tried to speak as Twilight shot her a stern glare., causing the mare to fold her ears back slightly.

" Hate to see me what!, try to fix things!, try to make things better! " Twilight yelled aloud as Rainbow Dash just shook her head side to side slowly.

" Just shut up and let me work! " Twilight huffed aloud before looking back to the corner seeing nothing there but a simple empty chair., slowly she looked back to her book as drops of tears softly hit the pages.

* * *

Discord stood atop a hill overlooking the town of Ponyville slowly popping his lips his claws slowly tapping his side with a bit of annoyance as if waiting for something before looking forward eyes widening.

" Huh?, Oh Sorry Readers' thought that scene with Twilight was still going on. " Discord cleared his throat before turning to his side a figure dressed in a dark cloak slowly walking up towards him.

" The time is almost at hand are you sure everything is going as planned? " The figure spoke in a never changing stern manner as Discord slowly rolled his eyes.

" It's going So-so." Discord lifted his claw tilting it back and forth slightly as the figure gave him an annoyed growl from under its breath.

Discord simply casted back a whatever look of his own.

" What?, it's your plan I'm just a pawn remember?, if you want it to speed along then how about you get your hooves dirty and I'll stand in the shadows wearing a cloak acting all mysterious! " Discord smirked as he allowed a chuckle to escape his lips enjoying his own antics.

" Don't mock me you fool., or have you forgotten our deal? " The figure snapped as Discord gave a serious gaze in return.

" Don't worry when the time comes Twilight and her friends will play right into your little plan., but after they do I want the truth I..." Discord tried to talk as the figure slowly began to trot away vanishing into a sudden updraft of white mist.

" Oh no please just vanish into mist while I'm talking that's not rude at all." Discord growled under his breath gazing back towards Ponyville in the distance.

His heart heavy for what was to come for the Elements of Harmony in the passing days., but he had to play his part.

He had to know the truth.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that was the Prologue I hope you all enjoyed it was pretty long and took a while to write again sorry for being a little late.**_

_**Twilight is straining herself mentally, spike is feeling used who will he turn too.**_

_**Who is Discord working for?**_

_**The CMC is reaching that Rebellious age.**_

_**I hope you had fun the next chapter will take the story running so be ready., this whole fic will be huge and hope to see you on the journey that follows.**_

_**Please R&R and support your authors.**_

_**Love., IRD.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Ponyville Blues

_**A/N: Yay! We are now starting back into the main plot.**_

_**The Dossier will be up by next week., it turns out it is way more complicated to make one then I thought.**_

_**In the meantime I will try and post a few Chapters this week for this story.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy and a special thank you to all who read TTB., Ponies enjoying my fic's makes writing worthwhile.**_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be longer just need a chapter to get back into the swing of things.**_

* * *

_**Do the action's of one affect the fates of many?**_

_**Does the heart blind the eyes of those who can't face the fact their greatest fears have come true?**_

_**Can one make a difference?**_

_**Many have asked these questions for so long.**_

_**Yet still none have found the answers.**_

_**But you now must give them hope.**_

_**It is up to you to face the uncertainty of the future.**_

_**Only you can save The Realms.**_

_**You might not see it now.**_

_**But the world is bigger than you'll ever know.**_

_**Just remember.**_

_**You're never alone.**_

_Memoirs of Fate._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle gazed forward into pure darkness as she let her surroundings come into focus, everything around her had been cloaked in shadows deep like an abyss that nothing would ever return from.

Looking down she noticed she was standing atop a single platform of light, its warmth keeping her safe from that which was around her.

Where was she?

Why had she been brought here?

Folding her ears back softly she felt a cold chill enter her soul, she felt alone and scared as if this place would be her prison for years to come.

The light slowly began to fade below her as she felt her heartbeat quicken, the shadows around her almost seemed to be moving waiting for the perfect time to strike.

" Don't be scared, think of those you love." A voice spoke in a soft whisper unlike anything she had heard before, her mind quickly thinking of her happy place.

The darkness faded away replaced by a blinding light., Narrowing her eyes Twilight could see she was standing in the middle of Ponyville a place she called home in her heart.

Yet something was off about This Ponyville the Plaza was empty, The ponies were gone and all around was nothing but an eerie silence.

This wasn't her home at all, it was someplace else.

A flash of light from behind caused her to jump back in fright as " Three Figures." cloaked in darkness stood at the south end of the main street., Though she couldn't make them out she noticed they were not ponies at all they stood upright and seemed to be dressed in clothing.

" The time has come, you must face " Trials." in the coming days." The Voice spoke in a warning tone.

Another flash from the north drew her attention as she could see more cloaked figures, these five were ponies each hidden by shadows.

" The Trials will test you both mind and body., but do not fear these Guardians will protect you." The Voice echoed around her in a soothing tone filled with hope and happiness.

One last flash from the east and Twilight could see a group of many figures of various types standing in the darkness., red glowing eyes burning into her soul like embers from a fire.

" Many will try to stop you., But keep those you love in your heart and push forward." The Voice spoke in sadness as the sky suddenly turned a dark black.

Twilight gazed up to the sky as the sun was slowly blotted out by shadows everything around her began to feel cold and hollow., Trees rotted as flowers wilted everything was dying and fading away.

" You must not fail, Fate itself depends on it." The Voice whispered fading off into nothing.

Twilight felt the air become icy as she coughed aloud softly it was becoming harder to breathe., Darkness once more overcame all as it started to swallow her up into its grasp.

She used all her strength to fight the abyss yet even then she was being pulled deeper and deeper into the nothingness.

Then silence.

Nothing could be seen nor heard.

Heart racing she knew this is what the end must be like.

Had it claimed her so soon?

One last time she closed her eyes thinking of her home.

As tears ran down her cheeks slowly.

* * *

" Twilight! " AJ's voice yelled in anger through the old oak door to the Princesses' study.

Twilight slowly opened her violet colored eyes a stray page sticking to her cheek as she quickly swiped it off with her hoof, she had fallen asleep at her reading table it looked like.

" Coming!" Twilight yawned stretching her slender frame slowly as she trotted over to the door using her magic to unlock the door., her mind a blank she felt her dream was important yet couldn't remember anything.

As soon as she unlocked the door it had burst open AJ swiftly ushering in three fillies that Twilight had known all too well., Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and of course Scootaloo.

" Grrr., do you know where I found these three? " AJ suddenly snapped at Twilight who softly backed up a bit eyes filled with confusion.

" Um, The Plaza? " Twilight replied as AJ gave her a frown eyes filled with both disappointment and anger.

" No!, try The Rocky Road! " AJ spoke in anger as she huffed aloud and glared deeply into her friends eyes., the fillies looking down behind her.

" Oh dear." Twilight sighed shaking her head side to side softly.

" Yeah!, they should've been with you for Twilight Time but instead you just brushed them off! " AJ slammed her hoof onto the ground causing a loud echo in the room.

" I'm sorry., I was busy and..." Twilight was cut off as AJ pressed her forehead against her own eyes like daggers digging into her soul.

" If anything had happened to my little sister under your care., I would make you sorry." AJ whispered her heart filled with a mix of emotions as Twilight simply gazed down in silence.

" Fillies move out! " AJ snapped as all three fillies quickly galloped out of the room heading downstairs in a hurry., each afraid of AJ in this mood.

" Rainbow Dash is gone!, you need to get your priorities straight." AJ spoke sternly before taking a deep breath and walking out of the room.

Twilight slowly turned around gazing outside the window knowing deep in her heart AJ was right., yet how does one say goodbye?

* * *

" I swear Applebloom when Granny Smith hears about this she'll blow a gasket! " AJ spoke in her normal voice giving a stern look to each filly before her.

" We're really sorry Applejack it's just we wanted to cheer up Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle spoke with a quivering lip her eyes wide like twin moons as her ears folded back.

" Yeah big sister it was for our friend." Applebloom chimed in hoping to calm her sisters rage if only for a second.

" For a friend?, so if your friend tried to get you killed you'd happily follow her? " AJ asked her little sister who looked confused.

" Um, Maybe? " She replied back as AJ just sighed aloud before Scootaloo spoke up in a whisper.

" What did you say? " AJ asked her sole attention turning towards the small flightless Pegasus who had an angry look upon her face.

" I said I can do whatever I want." Scootaloo spoke up as she pushed her chest out in an attempt to look threatening.

" You maybe can do whatever you please, but when you bring my family into your trouble's then it's my business! " AJ snapped glaring to the small filly who simply gave her a pouting look.

" Like you care about anypony!, you couldn't even save your supposed best friend! " Scootaloo snapped aloud as passing ponies stopped gazing their way.

" Don't you dare try to blame anything on me!, you get out of here you little flightless brat! " AJ yelled aloud as she wrapped her hooves around Applebloom pulling her closer to her as Scootaloo gazed to her eyes filled with tears.

Trembling she said not a word before running off through the crowd of ponies and off towards Everfree tears flowing down her cheeks softly., Applebloom quickly pulled away from her sister a look of anger on her face.

" How could you..." Applebloom spoke her voice cracking gently as she held back her own tears.

" Home now." AJ just sighed knowing in her heart she made a huge mistake herself.

Applebloom just started to cry before running off towards the farm not saying a word to her older sister., Sweetie Belle gazed up to AJ as she sighed.

" Sorry." Was all she said in barely a whisper before walking off towards the boutique she'd rather turn herself into Rarity than face AJ alone.

AJ stood among the crowd as each gave her various gazes., Slowly tilting her hat down over her eyes she knew this would be the talk of the town for days to come.

* * *

Limacon stood still watching as the crowd fell apart just as soon as it had come together., AJ pushed past her in silence heading home deep in thought at the moment.

Brushing orange-colored bangs away from her eyes she knew she should follow the filly into the Everfree, to keep an eye on her in such a frazzled state it was the most she could do for her student's she loved to tutor.

Galloping with slight haste she made her way out of the plaza passing by Rainbow Dashes statue before stopping in her tracks to give it a small once over.

The statue had green vines growing around the bottom now and at that had lost the gleam it once had about a year ago, narrowing her eyes she could have sworn something seemed off about it yet nothing came to mind.

Shrugging she continued on her way heading out-of-town, The statues eyes glowing a dark red quickly before fading back to normal.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed I do have other fics planned that I'm writing at the moment but this Trilogy is my fav to continue.**_

_**Reese pieces will be continued soon but might place the others on a small hiatus for now., and focus on my main works.**_

_**Please R&R and tell me what you think., I love you all and thanks again to the many ponies who have made this trilogy possible so far by their interest.**_

_**Signed, IRD.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Wildfires Deal

**_A/N: Another chapter is up I hope you all enjoy._**

**_The next chapter deals with Pinkie Pie a lot I know a lot are waiting for that._**

**_I hope you all have fun reading the next chapter will be up as soon as possible._**

* * *

" I welcome everypony here to this wonderful charity event within our castle, please enjoy your stay and have fun." Princess Celestia spoke in a regal tone to her many subjects' before doing a curtsy and walking off the balcony into her bedroom.

Her smile quickly fading to that of disappointment as she walked back inside, her little sister was already standing at her door eyes filled with a slight hurt look.

" Please sister do not be sad." Luna spoke in her calming tone as Celestia nodded.

" I'm sorry Luna it's just Twilight promised to help host this Charity event then she never showed up, if that isn't bad enough she couldn't even send a letter to explain why." Celestia walked to her bedroom mirror checking if her mane was still in an elegant fashion and not frazzled out by the way she was feeling.

" I'm sure she has a good reason." Luna spoke keeping small spaces between herself and her sister, eyes filled with a loving gaze.

" Perhaps, but I still think I should pay a visit to my former student in the morrow." Celestia finished as she started to trot towards the door in an elegant fashion, ready to meet and greet with her guest's.

" I shall ready a Royal Carriage for tomorrow then my sister." Luna replied as she did her own curtsy towards her older sister who simply smiled lovingly.

" Thank you Luna." Celestia finished as she trotted out of view and off outside.

Luna sighed aloud and stared out the window she had been given vague vision's for the last couple nights., something big was on the horizon and she could only pray they would be strong enough to fend it off.

* * *

Limacon slowly trotted through the tangled woods around her., ears folded back slightly the Everfree was an interesting place if a pony wasn't careful they could easily vanish for good.

Limacon allowed her brown eyes to scan her surroundings knowing the faster she found the young filly the faster she could return to her cozy study back home.

" Scootaloo! " She called out in the distance as her voice echoed around her eerily causing a soft shiver to run over her white coat.

" I know what Applejack said might have hurt, but trust me things can and will get better." Limacon spoke with a sweet intelligent tone to her voice hoping to sooth the hurt child into coming out.

Stopping in her tracks she waited for a reply eyes scanning around her before spotting a small bush shaking slightly., Smiling the mare made her way over to the bush gently nudging it with her muzzle.

" How about you come out and we'll discuss it honey." Limacon smiled her wings extending a bit as a soft wind blew across her mane from the south.

The bush rustled a bit more as Scootaloo slowly stepped out into view her mane a mess with twigs and leaves sticking to her cutely., her violet colored eyes filled with sadness brought on by an aching heart.

" Why do you even care? " Scootaloo sighed as she sat down on the ground curling up into a small ball in front of the older mare.

" Well, I'm your tutor for one and like all my students I think of you children as my friends'." The white mare sat down beside the filly who simply looked away towards the trees.

" Hmm, I know you're sad about losing Rainbow Dash we all are." Limacon tried to speak as Scootaloo shot her an angry glare.

" No!, Everypony keeps saying they understand and miss her but really none of them even knew her! " Scootaloo yelled as she quickly looked away again tears rolling down her cheeks softly.

" Nopony knew how she loved to joke around, how she would do anything for her friend's or how she never gave up on me! " Scootaloo looked up towards the sky slowly as tears filled her large vibrant eyes.

" She made me feel that even though I couldn't fly, that it was ok that I was...Special." Scootaloo began to sob aloud as she hid her face from her teacher ears completely folded back.

Limacon slowly gazed down herself before gently extending her wings out and covering the filly with them like a blanket., Scootaloo gasped gazing up seeing the mare showing her a kind act.

" You are a young filly so close to Marehood, I know this time in your life seems hard and scary but like everything in life things happen." Limacon spoke her voice calm and soothing as Scootaloo slowly cuddled closer listening to what she had to say.

" Life is special like each pony in the world, filled with happiness, love and laughter but also it comes with something else." Limacon spoke as Scootaloo slowly wiped tears away from her eyes with a hoof.

" What? " Scootaloo asked her voice barely above a whisper.

" It's filled with pain and loss, but just because somepony is gone that doesn't mean they are forgotten we can keep them alive in our hearts so that way they live on forever." Limacon giggled softly as the small filly gazed down unsure what to think.

" Just look at yourself Scootaloo, remember everything Dash taught you the next time you see your reflection and embrace her life and not wallow in her death and you'll see she is still there with you." Limacon slowly leaned in smiling as Scootaloo slowly gave her one back in return.

" Thank you Lima." Scootaloo spoke as she cuddled close to her in silence closing her eyes, Limacon merely nodded knowing sitting her for a while could be nice.

* * *

" Fools! " Queen Chrysalis snapped aloud towards a group of smaller changelings who all shivered before her as she towered over them threateningly.

She had sent a small band of minions to sneak into the Royal Castle again yet the weaklings were too scared to even try and get past the guards at the front gate., weak and scorned from their last beating at the hooves of The Princess they were useless.

" Grrr, this is the perfect time to attack but no you idiot's are too scared to even strike! " Chrysalis snapped again baring her fangs to her followers as they quickly hid their faces with their hooves out of shame.

" I'm surrounded by idiot's." Chrysalis merely groaned aloud as the gangly mare slowly made her way back towards her lair to come up with another plan, thoughts' of how to punish her weakling's filling her mind.

" I know the feeling." A sarcastic voice echoed behind her as the queen quickly spun around seeing a red maned unicorn smiling towards her.

" A pony!, you have made a grave mistake coming to my domain! " Chrysalis hissed as her wings spread out threateningly.

" But your majesty I wish not to fight, but instead offer you my services'." The unicorn flashed a smirk her green eyes filled with a fire that many would rarely be able to see.

" Hmph!, and what could a pathetic mare like yourself possibly offer I Queen of the Changeling's! " Chrysalis growled as she stepped closer to the mare towering over her eyes glowing a dark green.

" The fall of Celestia of course., and perhaps if your interested riches beyond your dreams." The Mare giggled as she allowed her horn to glow a dark red a portal leading straight into Celestias' Castle appearing before them.

" How? " Chrysalis asked bewildered as she gazed through the portal seeing the castles walls and much more.

" All I need from you, oh mighty Queen is to do what you do best attack Celestia and draw attention towards you." The mare spoke her voice trailing off slightly.

" And what about you? " Chrysalis asked rising a brow slowly.

" All I need is time to grab a few items of value from the castle walls., if you do this for me then I might have more riches in store for you." The Mare smiled as she lifted a hoof towards the Queen who just frowned.

" Then you shall have my aid, but if you dare betray me you will regret it..." The Queen trailed off eyes gazing darkly into the unicorns waiting for her name.

" Wildfire., and trust me my Queen I wouldn't dare." Wildfire smiled in a faux trusting manner eyes filled with a sense of mistrust and greed.

" I wonder." Chrysalis spoke not quite sure she could trust this pony on her word alone.

" Then if I may offer my own minion's to aid you in service as a show of goodwill." Wildfire spoke as her horn glowed a dark red once more dark purple pools of water appearing on the ground while after a few seconds they began to move.

Creature's that Chrysalis had never seen before slowly began to crawl out of this void and into sight., The Queen could only smile in delight as she could sense their power even at a glance.

" Yes., I think we can work something out." Chrysalis giggled aloud knowing if all went well all of Equestria would soon bow to her., and she'd make sure Celestia and her little princesses would never see the light of day again.

* * *

_**A/N: This was fun to write more to come soon.**_

_**Oh I was asked about RD in the prologue what twilight saw was in her mind, RD wasn't really talking to her rather it was Twilight trying to get rid of some guilt she felt in her heart.**_

_**Please R&R it helps.**_

_**Signed, IRD.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Pinkies Big News!

_**A/N: Yay! I was able to get the chapter up the next two chapters back track a bit and shows the castle invasion as well as let's just say a Ballroom Blitz.**_

_**I hope you are all ready.**_

_**Also been having a few song Parodies in mind for the fic but I got mixed review's on them, if you ponies would like to see more song parodies let me know if not then let me know lol.**_

_**Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Also the name for Pinkie's Filly has been narrowed down to Cheese Cake, Carnival and a few other's I'll make a poll in my profile to see which win's thanx to all with suggestions for the names.**_

* * *

" Do you think that Pinkie is I don't know..." Spike trailed off in a mumbling tone as he gently poked his claws together gently dark green eyes looking to Rarity a bit embarrassed.

" What?, Rounded, Inflated a bit Rotund? " Rarity simply blurted out sitting under the parasol at the café with Spike her hooves flaunting softly before her gaze fell across from them to Pinkie Pie.

Her belly was perfectly round as she sat barely on the small seat at the café with a zoned out look on her face, slowly chewing on a triple large hay-burger with a side order of oats and salad last a Double chocolate milkshake nestled right on the corner.

Twilight sparkle slowly trotted by with a saddlebag on her backside stopping swiftly gazing to Pinkie with Spike and Rarity., eyes slowly widening out in a surprised shock.

" Wow I think Pinkie..." Twilight started to speak to have Spike interrupt her.

" Is Fat we know! " Spike spoke in a blunt rude manner Rarity simply nodding along.

" I was going to say Pregnant." Twilight narrowed her eyes to the two in a " Really you couldn't tell." fashion.

Spike gazed to Rarity as she did the same the idea clicking in their minds though a bit slowly before each quickly looked to Pinkie then back at Twilight.

" Oooooh. " Both said in unison.

" Of course she's pregnant I knew she wouldn't merely let her figure go on purpose, shame on you Spike." Rarity spoke in a stern voice as Spike shot her a slight glare.

Rarity quickly turned to look at Pinkie as she giggled aloud eyes lighting up with happiness.

" Oh this is just lovely!, I'm going over to offer my services for little adorable clothes that she will surely need for the filly to be." Rarity stood up in excitement before she felt an odd power push her back down.

Twilight let her horn fade back to normal as she gave Rarity a stern gaze of her own.

" Ahem, you just can't run over there and make a scene she hasn't told us yet so that means she's trying to keep it a secret." Twilight spoke her confidence returning to her voice as Rarity sighed gazing down slightly.

" Phst, she's not trying very hard." Spike chuckled aloud before Twilight simply lifted a hoof and gently smacked him across the back of the head., the small dragon growling a bit under his breath as he rubbed his head.

" Changing subjects' it's nice to see you out and about again Twilight." Rarity flashed a sweet smile to her friend who gave her a soft nod her own smile across her lips.

" Why thank you Rarity, I noticed that I might have lived in the past too much and allowed my duties in the present fall a bit short." Twilight let her ears fold back as she closed her eyes gazing down in silence.

" That and AJ tore into her." Spike spoke up again as he reached over the table grabbing his own hay-burger and taking a large bite out of it.

" Yes Spike that too, but it takes a true friend to help you see what you don't want to see, I hold no hard feelings against her." Twilight replied as Rarity simply nodded along.

" Hmm, just within a years' time so much as changed the Fillies are growing up, we all seem to be going our own ways, Dash has passed on and Pinkie is..." Rarity tried to speak only to have Pinkie pop her head next to her smiling.

" Pinkie's what? " She giggled in a cute manner her blue eyes locked on the white mare who gave her a shocked and confused gaze unable to come up with an excuse.

" Uhh, She was just saying she thought you were getting chunky." Spike slowly spoke up as Twilight simply hit her forehead with her hoof softly.

" Oh, no Silly Fillies I'm not chunky but I do have some news good and bad, can we go someplace private? " Pinkie asked blushing as each of her friends smiled nodding along.

* * *

Limacon and Scootaloo both trotted out of the Everfree each with a warm smile across their faces, Scootaloo looked a bit more cheerful her small wings fluttering quickly on her backside.

" Thanks for the chat Limacon its nice to have an older mare to talk to at times." Scootaloo giggled as her large eyes gazed up to her tutor seeing her in a new light.

" Anytime Scootaloo if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask." Limacon smiled leaning down slightly giving the filly a soft nudge with her muzzle.

" Whooo-hooo! " A pink colored mare bounced by in a blur her raven mane fluffed out wildly.

" What's going on Candy Pop? " Limacon sighed a nervous smile across her own face the way the other mare bounced off the walls at times scared her.

" Well, I just got sent a royal letter stating and I quote.: We have been in search for a head chef within Celestias' castle and think you will make a welcome edition to our staff." Candy squealed aloud dancing in circles around Limacon who gave her an odd glance.

" That's odd you haven't even entered any competitions lately nor put in a résumé at the castle." Limacon tried to think about the letter in deep thought yet was cut off by Candy Pop.

" Well yeah, but don't forget a few months ago Celestia visited and I baked her a special batch of cupcakes, I bet they stuck with her like glue sticking to her ribs and gullet." Candy Pop sighed aloud in a dreamy state as Limacon wrinkled her muzzle a bit.

" That's a vivid picture." Limacon spoke slowly as the mare bolted off as quickly as she had come talking aloud how she need to prepare her new list of recipes.

Limacon knew something was awry but decided it might be best if she found out herself., though deep in her heart she felt something on the horizon was close.

* * *

It had taken Twilight a bit of time but she was able to get Fluttershy to come over to her study, Rarity and Spike were sitting on small chair's and even though they were fighting at the moment AJ had come over at Pinkies request sitting against the far off wall in silence.

" I'm so happy to have all my BPFF's with me now, I know we've all been having a hard year now but something good has come from it." Pinkie giggled as she waddled around the room her belly pushing out as her hooves looked a bit swollen.

" I tried to keep it a secret for a long while now but I'm guessing I can't do that forever so I'll come out and say it I'm going to have a baby." Pinkie spoke her voice quivering some as she bit her lower lip gently.

After a small shocked silence Rarity was the first to say something.

" Oh, honey that's great! " Rarity cooed with happiness as she hoped up galloping to Pinkie giving her a large hug.

" Wow that's great Pinkie Pie I'm so excited for you." Fluttershy smiled her delicate voice barely lifting above a whisper.

" Yehaw!, Now that is good new's better than most I've heard today." AJ smiled as she trotted over to Pinkie hugging her as well her gaze looking to Twilight with a slightly angry look still.

" I'm so happy for you Pinkie, but you also said that you had bad new's? " Twilight asked as Pinkies smile slowly faded away replaced by fear.

" Well yeah, you see Cheese had left remember to do that last tour of his and he was supposed to have returned a little while ago." Pinkie sighed slowly walking towards the open window looking up to the sky as the moon began to rise.

Everypony in the room gave her a worried look the silence once more returning to the small room.

" When was he supposed to be back Pinkie? " Twilight asked her voice filling with worry.

" About a week and a half ago., I just kept thinking he was running late and that he'd be home just in time." Pinkie slowly gazed down her eyes filling with tears.

" But he hasn't even wrote me since he should've been home, I wanted to surprise him after his tour with the news that we're about to have a family." Pinkie started to cry softly as AJ tilted her hat down slightly.

" You mean he didn't even know? " AJ asked her eyes narrowing a bit.

" No, We wrote but I wanted it to be a surprise face to face not in some letter.." Pinkie sighed aloud.

" I tried to write him too but nopony has seen him it's like he vanished!, now I'm scared and I know he won't be back! " Pinkie began to shiver as she started to cry again Fluttershy wrapping her hooves around her softly humming.

" Pinkie when are you due? " Twilight asked as Pinkie slowly gazed up to her in worry and fear.

" Any day now." Pinkie sniffled softly as everypony in the room gazed to her in shock.

" Kinda kept it a secret too well huh? " Spike spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone before Twilight shot him a dagger glare.

Twilight felt her heart quicken she knew her friends would look to her for answers, yet was she ready to try to lead them again?

Or like the year before would she fail when her friend's needed her the most?

* * *

_**A/N: Act.1 of the fic is about 10 chapters long and we're about three in so things will be picking up soon., once it does the plot will come more into light.**_

_**As said this fic will be three times the size of the first lol.**_

_**R&R I love you all and thanks for the reviews you all make writing worth it.**_

_**Also if you haven't read Sweater Weather by Akemipie I say check it out, it's very good imo.**_

_**Signed, IRD.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Chrysalis Strikes Back

_**A/N: Wow this was a bit rough to write but I did it the next chapter is filled with a lot of action.**_

_**The poll has been closed Pinkies child will be named Cheese Cake., also chapter 6 will host a parody song so be ready!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day.**_

* * *

" Where is she! " Lazura snapped as she stomped in through the large oak door leading into the Royal Hall, a Earth Pony with a golden coat staring towards her blankly her honey colored eyes filled with no sense of emotion.

" Who the puppet? " Spoke the mare her boss casting a wicked stare her way not amused at all by her attitude.

" Of course Black Heart!, she missed her study session with Wisdom Seed today! " Lazura growled through her teeth her anger building within her every second.

Flipping her platinum blonde mane over her backside Black Heart shrugged in a lethargic manner.

" I might have seen that filly running around the castle gardens earlier., if I may though why do we need such a pest infesting our home anyways? " Black Heart rolled her eyes while her boss slowly walked closer towards her., leaning in every so slightly.

" Bait., the time is almost nigh the space between the realm's is just about to be beyond repair." Lazura spoke in a calculating manner her eyes filled with an odd sense of twisted happiness.

" And when that time comes we will make our move., Invade this Equestria and then at long last have Celestia bow to me! " Lazura allowed a soft giggle to escape her lips before turning around walking towards the door again.

" Alert the guards' if they see Rainbow Dash have her delivered to my chambers'." Lazura spat in a cold icy tone as she trotted out of view.

" But of course my Queen." Black Heart spoke her voice filled with a faux polite tone as she kneeled slightly in a curtsy till her better had left the room completely.

" Is the weapon ready? " Black Heart spoke her tone switching back to being cold and emotionless, a red maned earth pony slowly walking out from behind a hidden pathway behind a large bookcase.

A loud creak could be heard as the bookcase slowly closed behind the pony sealing shut tightly with a wicked hiss., the mare simply smiled her red mane in curls eyes a piercing blue.

* * *

Forgotten Hollow was a home of many sorrows, many who lived there had no true place to call home the streets were over crowded by homeless ponies forced to fend for themselves in the dark alleyways.

Fillies were starving dirty and sick along the streets, taxes kept all down as nopony could last long enough to make a worthwhile time in this place., crime filled the city like a plague if one didn't learn to fight to survive they would perish.

The sun above barely shined at all and if it did odd dark clouds would block out its shimmering rays, eternal twilight was a curse many pony learned to live with in this sad place.

A figure quickly jumped from one roof top to another bolting as quickly as she could for the west side of city the darkness around suited her well., she was never one for the light it never warmed her only burned.

With a loud thud Nightingale made one last jump for a far off building only to miss the edge by a mere inch quickly she felt herself plummeting down towards the hard cement below.

Wincing preparing for impact she suddenly felt a tackle at her side as she flew into a pile of old trash before hitting the ground., opening her eyes she could see Rainbow Dash smiling to her sheepishly.

" Nice moves Gale but if I hadn't been looking for you I think you'd be roadkill." Dash giggled as Nightingale huffed aloud a stray banana peel tangled into her mane.

" Whatever., I've bounced back from worse." Nightingale spoke her voice filled with a dry sense of sadness and anger while she jumped up from the pile shaking off the trash from her coat gently.

" Phst, a simple thank you would also have been nice." Dash rolled her eyes slightly her friend had always seemed distant as if her mind wasn't always thinking of the task at hoof.

It didn't really bug her though she found it interesting how could a pony not care what happened to her as if she didn't care if she lived or faded away., deep in her heart she felt as if she needed to keep an eye on the unicorn.

" Ponies don't always get what they want Dash remember that., I would usually want to talk but I'm busy today." Nightingale spoke as she nodded over to a torn and worn saddlebag on her side., Dash let her ears fold back slightly.

" Everytime I sneak out of the castle lately you seem to be busy., is it work or are you just tired of me? " Dash asked in a slightly hurt tone as soft drizzle began to fall from above a light mist forming across the town.

Nightingale gazed down her ears slightly twitching as she could hear the thunder in the distance., her mind running a blank on what to tell Dash she felt under the weather today as if inside a piece of her was missing.

She frowned knowing that would sound crazy to her friend., she merely let herself think that she was just feeling sick and that it would pass then soon she'd be back to normal.

" No it's not you trust me., I just have to do this alone." Nightingale spoke her voice filled with reassurance as Dash nodded along.

" Alright, see you around. " Dash forced a smile knowing her teacher Lazura within the castle was going to be mad at her for ditching her studies for the day.

But she had too being locked up in the castle day after day made her yearn for the outdoors, she knew her spirit had to fly free not be locked up within a cage made of stone.

Watching her friend gallop off into the mist she felt a tug in her chest, why did Nightingale remind her of sompony else a face she could not name but in her dreams she could make out a bright yellow coat and a lovely pink mane.

* * *

The sun in the sky slowly lowered as Luna began her job to raise the moon basking all at canterlots' garden party in a calming yellow glow, the clapping of hooves could be heard all around the party everyponies attention was on the Princess eyes filled with wonder and awe.

None noticed the odd green glow coming from within Celesitas' room echoing off the balcony before fading back to normal.

" As promised your majesty we've bypassed all the castles security." Wildfire smirked as she trotted over to Celestias bed slowly jumping atop it and taking a break.

Chrysalis gazed around with a wicked smile across her face eyes burning with excitement.

" Yes. your powers' are quite remarkable young mare." The queen spoke in a soft tone not wishing to draw attention.

" Besides with the creature's of the void serving you, you don't have to worry about those pesky changeling's messing everything up." Wildfire giggled wickedly as Chrysalis shot her an angry look walking over to her not amused at all.

" Those pests' you speak of are my subject's! " Chrysalis hissed to Wildfire who simply rolled her eyes.

" I apologize slip of the tongue." Wildfire gently popped her lips in front of the Queen who growled under her breath as she spun around walking towards the door.

" You do whatever it is you are here to do, I'll take care of Celestia but once you're done come to my aid I might need you." Chrysalis spoke in a huff trotting out of the chamber as Wildfire nodded.

" Enjoy the power while you can you simple-minded fool." Wildfire scoffed as the Queen left giving her the sign to complete her job here then leave as soon as possible.

* * *

Shining armor stood close to a lone bush off in the corner of the party keeping out of view yet having a watchful eye for any trouble that wished to slip in during the night.

Though since Chrysalis's last attack security has gone down a bit., yet everypony on The Guard was set on never being made fool's of again a promise they all swore to keep.

" Phst, Shiny look I'm a bush." A snarky voice giggled aloud softly as the stallion turned around seeing a slender black muzzle sticking out of the small bush behind him.

Not saying a word Shining Armor simply gave a blank stare a frown placed across his face.

" Gimmie all your berries' nom-nom-nom." The muzzle playfully spoke before a small caterpillar crawled up the side and into her mouh as Sapphire suddenly popped her head out with her tongue hanging out as she spat a few times gagging some.

" Sapphire why are you here? " Shining Armor whispered in an angry tone as he glared to the odd draconequus hybrid she never caused any trouble so he and most of the guard let her be when passing on the streets, yet never had she snuck into the castle.

Softly flicking her tongue with her hoof she simply made a smile at Shining Armor afterwards her multicolored eyes filled with a small sense of mischief.

" Well I was hoping to mingle with the upper crust just a bit." Sapphire giggled as in a flash of light she appeared in a fancy golden-colored dress her mane put up high in a elegant fashion.

" What?, No! " Shining Armor spoke in a confused tone as he quickly pushed the mare back into the bushes as a few guest's trotted by.

" Not fancy enough? " Sapphire spoke hidden in the bush before a flash again came from inside Princess Cadance swiftly hopping out and into Shining Armors' hooves giggling.

" Take me my stallion!, I'm yours! " Sapphires' voice came out of Cadences mouth as she flaunted a hoof over her eyes dramatically.

The stallion quickly dropped her to the ground with a thud as a small pink poof caused her to return to her normal form with a sweet smile across her face as she gazed up to her friend., or at least hoped he was her friend it was a thing she lacked with a lot of ponies.

" Get out of here now or I will alert the guard! " The stallion had enough stomping his hoof on the ground hard before a sudden blast could be heard from inside the castle.

The garden full of guest's suddenly screamed aloud as another blast went off shaking the grounds, The Princesses stood proud at attention as many guard's surrounded them ready for a fight.

One solider ran over to Shining Armor gasping for air., his eyes filled with both worry and fear.

" Sir!, the castle is under attack by creatures' we've never seen before we're outnumbered! " The Solider spoke his voice quivering and body shivering with uncertainty.

" Get ahold of yourself solider!, gather the Elites' and meet me at the front door I'll lead the charge! " Shining Armor snapped right into a business like tone as he cast Sapphire a glare.

" I'll help." Sapphire tried to speak in a more serious tone only to have the stallion nod no.

" If you wish to help then get out of here! " Shining Armor snapped as he rushed off towards the battle ahead.

Ears folding back Sapphire slowly started to walk away she should have known better to think she could make friend's with the ponies, she wasn't one of them she could never belong.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm working on another fic so thing's might get hectic but all this week I'm going to try for one update a day.**_

_**I'm going to try and place myself on a schedule so I hope I can pull it off.**_

_**Thank you to all who have followed this tale so far I love you all.**_

_**Signed, IRD.**_


End file.
